Shepard's little sister
by MassEffectMonkey
Summary: Hey,continuing this on. Considering making it a full story now. So what happens when commander Shepard, bad ass of the galaxy, is told her little sister is coming aboard the ship.
1. Chapter 1

Shepard was in her cabin, feeding the fish because Kelly had left a note to tell her.

Was pretty smart thinking I guess thought Shepard.

"Uhh Commander you might want to get down here like now" Came the buzz of Jokers voice over the comm.

"What is it this time and why the hell are we still docked in this goddamned place?" Shepard replied

"Commander I think it's just better if you come down that will all be explained to you plus it's a little surprise" Joker responded sarcastically

"Oh great It better not be one of the council scum come to change their minds about what they just said to me but I'll be down in a minute" Stated Shepard

So as soon as Joker left the comm the Shepard wondered down to the CIC and Kelly said

"There's a surprise for you up at the cockpit commander, you might find it quite wonderful "

Shepard continued on but then she saw it. Bright blonde hair right beside Joker, No it couldn't be could it? How could she even get on? In fact why would she even be on the ship, she wasn't Cerberus was she?

"Holly? Holly is that you?" Shepard shouted from half way between the cockpit and the CIC. The blonde girl turned around and shouted back to Shepard

"HA last time I checked yeah, Good to see you again SIS!" Holly laughed and smiled at Shepard

"Don't even start" Shepard replied as she started to run towards Holly. "So tell me what you're doing here?"

"Well it's a bit of a long story, I might tell you sometime" Holly says as she smiles and laughs

Then suddenly came something from Joker but It was too quiet to make out so Shepard decided to forget about it

"So sis" said Holly "What's got the great Commander Shepard too busy to reply to my e-mails and then too busy to pick me up huh?" She questioned

"HA are you really asking me that question Holly? I was technically dead, Hell I was dead if it wasn't for Cerberus I wouldn't be alive. I mean as much as I hate to admit it it's true. You of all people should know that"

"I do and guess what lucky you I'm staying" Holly starts to grin menacingly

"WHAT YOU STAYING HOLLY,WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Joker turned and shouted

"Joker what are you at? Please control yourself otherwise I might have to take action, which I have never done to anyone but yours would be special. I'd make you dance" Shepard replied to Joker's sudden outburst

A different sort of laugh came from behind them all and they turned and say Garrus

"Sorry to interrupt but Joker has a crush, Joker has a crush"

"I DO NOT!" Joker fired back at him

"Guys wise up and and stop it and Garrus you don't even know my sister yet. Anyone that fancy's her would have to be crazy" Shepard stated then started laughing as she added "then again Joker is crazy"

"Shut up Commander" Joker snapped

"Oh someone's touchy today" Shepard joked

"Sis just show me to where I'm staying before you start a fight with your own crew" Holly commanded

"Hey Commander" Garrus butted in "You the one taking the orders now cause if you are stop taking us out to die like 3 times a day"

"Come on Holly let's go" Shepard simply said

"Alright Commander" Holly said "Man going to be hard getting used to that" She added and she started to laugh and walked off to follow her big sister.


	2. The fight

_**A/N**_ Okay so as you asked me to continue so I shall :D Also I would like to state now that the Shepard in this story and my other one (Which is taking really long I know, Haven't had time to really think about it and what to write)

* * *

"So commander, I guess" Holly said

"Yes that is correct Holly, It is either Commander or Shepard when we are out or around the ship however I guess I could allow you to address me as "sis" or "big sis" when we are talking privately." Shepard replied strictly

"Ah of course should have expected this from you, pretend to be the loving sister when we first meet to make people "like" you. Always having time for your family and all that. Thought me being here was a bad idea"

"Holly!" Shepard snapped "People do like me, they have too, I'm the one out saving their life's after all"

"Yeah but it's not like they have a choice in that you do it anyway. You just think that, they don't like YOU they like what you actually DO but other people could do that and they wouldn't care. Your actions keep them safe sometimes but it doesn't mean they approve of you or actually like you. In fact most of the conversations I heard on the Citadel were of people dissing you."

"Well of course they would be. I am technically dead after all."

"God damn it, how can you be so blind? Wake up from your fantasy universe where everyone likes you. You know it's never been the case and that's why you are imagining it now. You were hated in high school for being such a cold-hearted bitch!"

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER!" Shepard almost screamed in Holly's face

"I'm saying this as your little sister, family, one and only friend in high school, the one that kept you and most importantly the one that's always been here for you not some minion under your command. You can't punish me, report me or whatever the hell you do but it won't work but you sure as hell need to realize all of this Jade!"

"Did you seriously just say all that, did you really just call me Jade? What did I just tell you about names?"

"Yeah you got a problem with it? Yeah I don't care deal with it! Like I have said wake up and realize that most of your thoughts about what people feel about you are fake"

"Whatever" Shepard said dismissing almost everything that her sister had just said "Crews quarters are over there, I stay up at the top, not that it matters you will never be up there you understand" she added and gave her sister the death glare

"Yeah yeah, whatever" Holly said using her had to dismiss what had just been said and anyway after all the years in her childhood of getting the death glare from her older sister she was pretty much immune. Holly then began to walk off before hearing Shepard starting to speak again

"You know people usually salute me before they leave!"

"Well I'm not people I'm your loveable little sister plus making me salute would be abuse of power!" She shouted back

"Why do you have to be so damn annoying?" Shepard said before finally letting her sister go in ease


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Sorry this has taken so long, haven't had much time I've had a couple of big English projects I've been working on also what we were doing in English would help me so I decided to put it off until we had finished that part also I haven't had time to write it from my phone laptop, and family shit

Also, okay so I guess I don't really know how to say the difference between what Holly and Shepard do if it's at the same time so if it changes in the next few chapters I'm sorry, but if you do find one you like best tell me and I'll continue that way c: I've rewritten this a few times too and I'm not sure if I'm still completely happy with it but will have to do as this has taken SOOOOOO LONG and its not even that big a chapter

Holly went into the crew's quarters to get settled in when she saw a woman with bright copper Orangey hair standing right in front of her. She looked the woman over a couple of times then thought to herself Aw shit if this is one of these pshco people I might just die, what the hell would she think about me? Finally the Woman spoke

"You must be Holly?"

Snapping back into reality after being in her own world thinking she realized her name had just been said by this woman

"Uh yeah that's me. New one is it that easy to tell?"

"No, no just Jeff sorry Joker as you know him said you were coming and told me what you looked like so that I would know. I'm always here to help"

"Um thanks...?"

"Kelly" said the Woman quickly and after that she turned and left

Holly was standing in what was really quite a dark and cold room with multiple quite hard looking bunkbeds. She could make out a faint humming noise and a blue glow coming from a window at the back of the room.

"Huh? What's going on here?"

After realizing  
that there is a very well hidden window in the seemingly boring room she decided to further investigate

"oh it's the mass effect core, Damn that's going to be off putting when I try to sleep"

Holly needed to get to know some people and that was going to be hard being the captains/commanders sister

Shepard stormed into the cic

"Kelly get the illusive man on vid now" Shepard demanded

"yes commander straight away" Kelly said in her normal light tone and started typing as fury filled Shepard went through the Armory to the vid room

"What the hell are you playing at!" Shepard screamed at the illusive man

"Shepard you and I both know she is talented" he replied coolly in his usual manner

"She may be talented but not enough for my ship!" Shepard continued to scream

"Shepard this is a Cerberus owned ship, you merely work for us." TIM replied

He was driving her mad why did he never understand that she was not working for him but she was using him for his resources to fight the Collectors and the even bigger threat of the Reapers

"Why do you not get it? I will NEVER work for Cerberus, besides as captain I get to choose the crew and she is NOT part of it"

"That may be Shepard, we always thought of this and we have accepted it but you haven't walked away whether it's because our using us, feel like you owe us or just because the Alliance never believed you, We don't care you're still here. And for the matter with you choosing the crew, you may get to but it doesn't mean I don't get to either. Don't forget who is in charge here"

And with that Shepard stormed off to her quarters in an anger fuelled rage, no one was stupid enough to try  
to stop her….

That was until Garrus heard.


	4. Gossip!

Holly was sitting in the infirmary with Dr chakwas talking about her older sister after getting the "compulsory" medical check

"Honestly Karin she's changed, and it worries me" Holly said in a concerned tone

"Holly don't be the commander is more than capable for her duty"

"You may think so but if you knew her like really knew like I do you would know, she used to be care free and would actually let me call her by her first name but nope not anymore. Apparently it's a deadly sin on the ship now" Holly said while waving her hands above her head

Dr chakwas chuckles slightly at Holly at the last part and her hand movements

"That may be so but isn't everyone care free at some point?"

"Well yeah, but I mean she didn't care about anything not even basic, she hated it in fact she was confused about how she even got past it"

"Well okay then I admit she has changed but with the pressure and missions she's had and gone through and still is such a big change is understandable"

"Doesn't mean I like it though Karin, we used to get on now almost every time we meet it's a warzone"

Shepard was in her quarters, she didn't know what to do all she knew was that she was angry and no one could calm her down except one person maybe two people no three now that she thought about Was was a single loud and rapid knock on the large metal door which had been locked to stop people from just waltzing in

"What!?" Shepard shouted

"Goddam Shepard you really are pissed" came a familiar voice

"Garrus?" Came Shepard's voice with recognition her tone

"No it's Sarren" Garrus said jokingly

"Damn thought I killed him 2 years ago, Garrus get in here" She replied already feeling in a better mood

"So Shepard" Garrus said while walking in to go sit down "what's got you so pissed?"

"My sister,TIM, dying, really"

"Well damn Shepard, I'm not a therapist, better talk to Kelly about all that crap"

"Kelly? God that woman needs to be added to the list"

"Well then I guess you can't go to her then"

"Well done Garrus,you're not completely I suppose I could Walk up to Kelly and tell her that I hate her and the only reason she is still here is TIM,punch her then move swiftly on"

"Is that how you solved everything as a teenager? I mean no wonder you didn't have many friends Shep"

"No I didn't have many friends because of Holly,The favourite"


End file.
